Big Time Gift Hunt
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: It's Katie's 18th birthday and James is not there to greet her. Instead, he sends her off on a gift hunt. With the help from the guys, Jo and Camille, Katie finds herself walking down memory lane and making her way to the boy she secretly loves. Jatie fic
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New Jatie fic!**

**Disclaimer: Sniff... BTR... sniff... is not... sniff... mine... :'(**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" I suddenly jolted out of sleep because of the people screaming in my ear. Gosh, they couldn't have waited until I get up?<p>

"Urg, leave me alone." I mumbled as I flipped on my stomach and brought my pillow on top of my head.

"Awn, come on Katie! Wakey wakey!" Logan said. Wakey wakey? Really?

"Yeah baby sis, you're burning daylight and you're finally legal!" Yeah that's right; today is my eighteenth birthday and I am now legally considered as an adult. I would also like to add that on my very first day of adulthood, I would really appreciate it if I wake up on my own time, thank you very much.

"Katie, I made you an awesome breakfast." Carlos exclaimed. His offer was actually pretty tempting. Carlos needed a new hobby so he took some culinary courses and let me tell you that that boy can sure cook.

"I got you a really pretty gift." Camille tried this time. This made me a bit excited. This girl always has the best gifts to offer. She is like a gift wizard. No joke.

"Where is James when you need him?" Jo sighed. That's weird. Why isn't James here? I haven't heard his voice earlier and I don't feel his presence. I don't know why or how, but James and I have this sixth sense sort of thing together. I can always feel it when James is around and the same goes for him. We can also read each other like an open book.

"I hear you babe. James would've totally gotten her out of bed just by saying good morning."

"I think it's love." Carlos, Logan, Jo and Camille all added at the same time. Weird.

"Okay, that just proves that we hang out way too much together" Logan screeched.

"Where is James?" I asked without moving out of my position.

"If it's not James himself, it's the thought of him. Yeah, it's definitely love." Kendall said. Okay, so I love the guy. Sue me.

"Don't know but he left something for you." Camille said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Beside your breakfast." she continued. I flipped over and stared at them. They all had birthday hats on and Jo was holding a balloon with a happy face on it. They sure do know how to celebrate an eighteenth birthday.

"Nice guys." I muttered before running downstairs to the kitchen.

Carlos made me homemade waffles cut out in 18, hash browns and a bowl of fruit salad. Yum. There is a note with my name on it beside my breakfast. I was about to pick it up but Logan stopped me.

"No, no, no Katie, you're not reading this before you've eaten. I know you well enough to know that you'll get distracted by whatever it is he wrote which in result, make you skip the most important meal of the day." he said. Urg, stupid Logan and his stupid health rules. It's the only time we are not allowed to oppose to what he says.

"Fine. But, you know for someone who just turned 18, I sure do still feel like a child." I grunted before eating.

"Perks of being older than you and also your guardians." he replied as they all took their seats around the table. Ever since my mom moved back to Minnesota, the guys have been legally assigned as my guardians. I know, how can you have four guys as guardians? Well, let's just say that BTR has an awesome lawyer and the judge was a fan.

"I'm 18; legal remember. I can easily ditch your ass' and you can't stop me."

"It stays that we're older than you." Typical Kendall, always trying to win an argument even if it isn't him who started it.

"Maturity isn't within age."

"Yeah, well… Psh…" he scoffed and tried to act cool despite his lack of comebacks.

"Ouh, somebody's speechless!" Carlos and Camille teased while Jo and Logan smirked, knowing that Kendall doesn't like losing.

"Eat your breakfast." Kendall just ended up saying. I laughed and put up my hands up in a no-harm-done way.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just an introductary chapter letting you know that it's Katie's 18th birthday. <strong>

**Reviews are strongly accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finished my breakfast, I grabbed James' note from Logan. I can feel the tip of my fingers and toes get tingly just by the thought of what might be written.

_To the amazing birthday chick_

_Remember where we hid Carlos' sidekick?_

_This is the first clue of your Big Time Gift Hunt_

_Don't worry about the price; this will keep you out of a runt._

"What's it say?" Kendall asked.

"He's sending me on a Big Time Gift Hunt."

"AWESOME! Do we get to participate?" Carlos asked excitedly. This guy is 24 years old and still is as childish. But don't ever think that he can't get serious.

"It doesn't say but I don't think he will mind if you guys tag along." I smiled. They might be able to help me and get to James faster than he probably anticipated. Carlos, Kendall and Logan all high fived while Camille and Jo were talking about what outfit they should wear.

"Come on guys, let's change and go get my first gift." I told them when their enthusiasm died down.

"Wait, what's the first clue?"

"Oh don't worry about it. I already figured it out." I smiled and went back up to my bedroom. The riddle was easy. Carlos' sidekick obviously meant his helmet and the last place we hid it was in the garage. So my gift is most likely there.

I picked out a pair of jeans and put on one of my BTR concert t-shirts and slip-on Vans. I didn't want to dress into anything uncomfortable because I am most certainly going to be running around to wherever James' clues lead me. I straightened my hair and applied a little make-up. I was really going for the casual and natural look so I had eye-liner, mascara and lip gloss on. When I was done, I walked out and called the rest of the gang. They all came out one after the other; Carlos being the first, followed by Logan and Kendall. The girls were the last ones out. They were both dressed as Lara Croft from Tomb Raider.

"You do know that this is just a little gift hunt that James organized right?" I told them.

"Woah Katie, if they want to dress like Lara Croft then let them be." Logan said before he fist pounded Kendall.

"You guys just like the fact that it shows off their ass and boobs." I snickered. Guys; what do you want more from them?

"Whatever, let's just go. Where does the first clue leads us?" Carlos said. After I told them the answer, we went down to the garage. I unlocked the door and flicked the lights open. When I saw what was in front of me I gasped, as did the rest of my family.

"DUDEEEEE!" Kendall let out.

"He- James- He…" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence by the shock.

"I can't believe he got you a brand new car! And it has hot pink flames on the side!" Camille exclaimed. I was still frozen at where I stopped. OH MY GOD, he got me a convertible. _**He got me**_ a black convertible with hot pink flames. This must have cost him a lot of money. I mean I know that he has money because of his family's cosmetic company and the band but he didn't have to get me this.

"Awn man! Now I feel cheap; my gift won't beat this." Carlos whined. He managed to get us all out of our trance. They all whined along with Carlos.

"Hey, it's not who got the biggest, coolest or most expensive gift that matters. I'll love anything you give me because you actually took the time to think about me and that's all that counts." I assured them all and gave them each a hug which they returned.

"Okay, so there are 3 seats front and back. I'm obviously the one who's going to drive, so who-"

"SHOT GUN!" Camille and Jo interrupted me.

"WHAT? NO! NOT FAIR!" Carlos, Kendall and Logan shouted.

"You snooze, you lose." the girls winked as they jumped in the front. I laughed at my brothers who are now pouting as they sit at the back. Before I went in my J-baby (yes, that's what I am naming my car) and adjusted my mirrors, I took the note placed under the windshield.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you haven't noticed, each chapter will contain one clue. The next clues will actually have something to do with things that happened in the show so if you are capable of guessing the right answer to the clues than you know the show pretty well.<strong>

**BTW, it might take me some time to update because it's the end of the school year and my schedule is filled with exams.**

**Review please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHYEAHHHH A NEW CHAPTER! AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! xD Carlos twitted a video of him and Logan dancing and singing to Friday and yeah, I guess it was contagious.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet ...**

* * *

><p>"Read it out loud." Carlos told me.<p>

_This next clue will cool you down_

_It will bring you back to our hometown_

_A place where we forget about all the drama_

_So go ahead and drive on to Minnesota._

"I don't get it Logie." I said.

"Neither do I. What does he mean by drive on to Minnesota? He's not going to make us go all the way across the country."

"The answer is so obvious." Kendall said. We all raised an eyebrow at him. "Cool you down, bring you back tour hometown, a place where we forget about all the drama... He's not literally telling you to go to Minnesota; he's telling you to go to the place that connects us most to home. It's the ice rink." he continued. Of course! How did I not get that?

"Way to go Ken-dork!" I exclaimed as I pulled out of the garage.

The guys and girls were talking about what amazing gift could be waiting for me at the rink. I didn't really pay attention to them. I just kept on thinking about Minnesota. Even if I was only ten years old when we left, I still feel like I missed out on my previous dreams. I remember wanting to go to the guys' high school because it looked like they have so much more fun there. There was also the annual snowball fight that the guys held every winter. They were always so much fun. They would last for at least an hour and when the fight was over, the parents would always gather at one of our house's and make us some hot chocolate. But the one thing that I really missed out on is my dad. He and my mom divorced after I was born but he still kept contact with me and Kendall. He had us every other weekends and I remember Kendall and I were always so excited to see him. We said goodbye to him before our flight but I never thought that that would be last time we spoke. I tried calling a couple of times but the other end of the line remained unanswered. Sometimes I think that it's slightly my fault because I didn't show much care for him. I chose Kendall, mom, the guys and L.A. over him. James is the only one who knew about this. He caught me crying a couple of months ago because my dad still didn't answer. James promised me that I'll speak to him again, that I'll see him again. I just hope that his promise won't be broken.

The ride to the rink wasn't too long. It's about 15 to 20 minutes from home. We all walked in excitedly. I looked around and saw an arrow with my name on it pointing to the first arena. When we went in, there was only a man at the far end of the rink, skating in a little circle.

"You sure we got the right arena? There's nothing here." Jo said. I turned to face her but immediately noticed that Kendall looked shocked and his eyes were watering. When the gang saw my worried expression, they put their concentration on my brother too. He was immobile, completely forgetting his surroundings. I followed Kendall's gaze. He was looking at the man who was on the ice. The man stopped skating and was frozen in shock as well. I looked at the man intently and then it hit me. My eyes were starting to water too. How is it possible? How is he here?

_**James**_**.** Oh my god, James brought him here. I can't believe he did this for me. He kept his promise.

"Logan, isn't that –"

"Daddy." I cut Carlos off. It was just a whisper but it got me, Kendall and dad moving towards each other. Kendall and I were trying to walk on the ice as fast as possible while dad skated over to us. When we finally reached each other, we were all sobbing and hugging.

"Daddy, you're here." I managed to say after we let go.

"Happy birthday baby girl." He hugged me again. "You kids really have grown. I can't believe how much I missed out on you guys." he said as his face saddened.

"What are you doing here dad? Why haven't you answered our calls?" Kendall sobbed. I grabbed his hand and dad put an arm around his shoulder.

"James brought me here for Katie. I'm so sorry that I haven't called or contacted you kids in any way. I swear I never meant for this to happen. You should know that I love you guys so much and I will never stop loving you." he cried.

"But why daddy? Was it because we left you?" I asked.

"No, no baby girl. It's not because you guys left. I'm actually happy that you're here in L.A. I always thought that both of you were going to achieve so much and I know that you won't be able to do that if you stayed in Minnesota. It's my fault I haven't called. I… I was ashamed. You see before you guys left, I found… I found someone else. I have another… another family. I didn't know how to introduce her to you because I didn't want you guys to hate me and be disappointed in me. I didn't want you to feel like I replaced you. So I kept my distance despite my longing for you kids. When James told me that you were blaming yourself, I knew that I had to see you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I'd rather have you guys hate me than blaming yourself for something that's entirely my fault." he cried.

"We would never hate you for moving on daddy." I cried into his chest. Gosh, I miss him so much. After eight long years, it was just because he was scared.

"We miss you dad. Please don't shut us out." Kendall whimpered.

"No, not anymore I promise. I'm so sorry. I miss you guys too. I never stopped thinking about you. I kept tabs on Big Time Rush just to see how you were doing. I even went to one of your concerts. I'm so proud of you son. I'm proud of you too Katie. When I heard that my baby girl was the manager of Russel Brand at only 10 years old, I was ecstatic."

"Thanks dad." we mumbled in his chest as he held on to both me and Kendall.

"So you said you have another family. Does this mean we have other siblings?" I asked.

"Step-sisters. They are from her previous relationship. They are 13-years old and they love Big Time Rush. I told them about you two and they really want to meet you." he smiled.

"Where are they? Did they come with you?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"They're at Minnesota but I promise you that you'll meet them." We all smiled. I really wanted to learn more about them and my step-mom. I never had sisters except for Camille and Jo so this would be fun.

"How long are you here?" Kendall suddenly asked. It was the question I was trying to avoid. I didn't want him to leave.

"Just today. My flight leaves in about an hour or so. I wish I could stay longer but this was unplanned for. But I'll be back soon. During my flight here, I booked four tickets to L.A. for next month when the girls are off school. We're going to spend the summer here." Kendall and I were both happy and I'm pretty sure that just like me, he can't wait till next month.

"That's awesome dad!" I cheered.

"WAIT! A month is still far away. You have to meet Jo!" my brother screamed. Dad and I both laughed and soon enough we were being pulled to where we left our family earlier.

"Ah yes, Jo Taylor. She's the lead actress in New Town High. I read an article about you, her and her co-star." he told him.

"Wow, dad, don't you think that's a bit stalker-ish?" I joked.

"Not if the person I'm stalking is my son. They are things that I need to know." he smirked.

"Jo! Jo check it out, my dad is here!"

"Hi, I'm Jo. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Knight." she smiled and put her hand out. Instead of shaking her hand, my dad pulled her in for a hug. Jo was taken by surprised but returned the hug and laughed.

"Welcome to the family! I'm glad to finally meet you in person. Son, you really have good taste. This one is really pretty." he exclaimed. Kendall and Jo were blushing while me and the rest of the guys were trying to hold our laughter. I guess it was a bad choice for Logan and Camille because dad turned his attention to them.

"Ah and this must be Camille. I don't just keep tabs on Katie and Kendall but on all of you boys too. You kids were all like my sons. Logan, you know how to pick them too." he winked at the couple. "And, where's the girl for Carlos?" he continued.

"I haven't found her yet Mr. K. But if you know anybody, you better let me know." he chuckled.

"Awn, I missed you boys. Come here." he exclaimed and pulled them both in a group hug. "It feels incomplete without James." my dad added as he let go of them. I was so absorbed into my dad's presence that I completely forgot about James and the hunt.

"Oh my god, James! Daddy, do you know where my next clue is?"

"Yeah, I got it right here with your other gift." he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a small box from his pocket. "You know baby girl, the look on his face when he talks about you… it's something special, magical even."

"I think it's love." Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Camille and Jo said at the same time. That's the what? Third time they've said that? But regardless, I blushed at their statement. I mean, does James really love me back? Sometimes he would flirt with me but I never thought anything about it because he's one of my brother's best-friend. I grew up with him. He can't possibly see me as anything more than a sister right?

"Well, I think that he is perfect for my baby girl. And, guys, I'm counting on you to watch out for them okay? Just because he's already one of my sons, it doesn't mean he's going to pass the boyfriend-test."

"Daddy! We're not even going out!" I whined.

"Not yet baby girl. Anyways, I have to go and you can't keep James waiting." he said. I frowned because I really didn't want him to leave.

"Okay, daddy. I love you. Bye and please come back." I whispered in his ear when I gave him a squeeze. Kendall and the others said their goodbyes. We walked out together and separated when we reached our cars.

Before I started the car, I opened the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet from Pandora. The only charm on it was an ice skate. I smiled. Now, I'll never forget this special moment I shared with my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>So as I said in the last chapter, I'm still at school so it's kinda hard to update but I'll try my best to have the next chapter done sometime this coming week. Oh and guess what? I don't have school on Monday cause it's a holiday here in Canada. So yeahh I got three days off or as I like to call it, my birthday week-end. Awesome is it not? Okay enough with my blabering (bleep blap bloop [yeah I just had to write that]), but before I ask you guys to review, let me know what country do you guys from. It's pretty cool to know that your story is being read worldwide. <strong>

**Okayyy soo yeahhh review ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Awn well aren't you guys awesome ? So because of your awesomeness I decided to update, that and I'm having a good day !  
>Guys from UK, Germany and USA, you are lucky because you can see BTR in concert... I'm still waiting for them to come to Canada... Guys from the Philippines, nice I got some filipino blood in me.<strong>

**So ChessyBOO1870 suggested that I put the next clue at the end of the chapter and I told myself huh, why not ? So it will give you guys the chance to guess the next clue, btw the two next ones are really easy (it's sort of how Jatie started) anywaysss I should really learn how to shut up so yeah thanks Chessy and enjoy the next chappie readers :)**

* * *

><p>I read the next clue and chuckled.<p>

"What does it say?" Camille asked.

_They have amazing milkshakes_

_But the music was too romantic_

_I'm sorry but I did it for both of our sakes_

_And believe me, Kyle was far from angelic._

"And what's funny about that?" Kendall questioned as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"The story behind it. Don't you guys remember Kyle?" They all shook their heads from side to side. "When I was ten, I had a crush on this boy Kyle. James found out and tried to help me. But James being sixteen and driven by his hormones, he got caught up by some hot girl and ditched me. After I told him about my plans with Kyle, he became super protective of me." I told them.

"I remember that day. There was that movie that just came out." Camille said.

"Oh, that day." Kendall, Carlos and Logan cringed.

"So where does this clue leads us to?"

"Fun Burger!" I exclaimed. Yeah, we can say that we had good times at Fun Burger. What I've always wondered though is if James had to pay them for the radio he ripped off. God, that boy was really a dork. It's not like Kyle and I really cared about the music. And he couldn't even let Kyle and I share a huge milkshake. We were ten for crying out loud!

What I like so far about the clues is that they aren't too far away. Fun Burger is really just five minutes away by car. When we walked in, there was a table that was reserved for me. We took a seat and waited for something to happen.

"Hey, guys. You must be James' friends. He thought that you might be hungry so here is your gift that is to be shared with." a waitress said as she placed a burger in front us girls. Logan and Kendall, however, got two burgers and Carlos got four. Afterwards, she came back with milkshakes. James knows us too well.

"AWESOME! Thanks… Sam." Carlos said as he read her nametag. We all flashed our warmest smile and thanked her. Carlos immediately dug into his food. It's a good thing this boy is a jock and a performer or else he would've gained a lot of pounds. We all took a bite of our burger and moaned. It was incredible and I'm not just saying that because it's been a couple of hours since we've eaten.

"This has got to be the best burger I've ever eaten." Jo exclaimed.

"Totally." We all agreed. By the time Jo, Camille and I downed half of our burger, Kendall and Logan were attacking their second one and Carlos was at his third. Oh well, if anything goes wrong, Logan is a certified doctor. Yeah, that's right; he lived his dream. We knew that if Logan didn't study in medical school now, he would regret it later on. So with a little of my scheming powers, I managed to get Logan enrolled in UCLA and still be part of BTR. I also got Gustavo to pay for his studies. Yeah, I know I'm a miracle worker.

"James wasn't lying when he said you boys eat like you were starved." she chuckled.

"Sorry, we've tried to teach them how to eat like civilized men." Jo said right after she finished her last bite.

"It's fine sweetie. Now, which one of you is Katie?" I wiped my mouth before I spoke up. Just like my dad, she handed me a piece of paper and a box.

"Thanks." I opened the box to reveal a milkshake charm bracelet. I took it out and hooked it to the bracelet I had put on earlier.

"Does James get paid more than us?" Kendall suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"How the hell does he have the money to pay for all of this?"

"Well, he did land a couple of movie and modeling gigs. His family owns a cosmetic company. He has the band and he has been buying less Cuda products. He's been probably saving up." Logan stated.

"Well he definitely out did himself and gave me the best eighteenth birthday ever!"

"Yeah, but our presence makes it all the more awesome right?" Carlos added. He was giving me his puppy dog face and well, it's adorable. How can I break his happy bubble?

"Of course, Carlos. What is a birthday without you guys? But I just really wish James was here." I sighed. I mean, this is all so cool and thoughtful of him but right now, I just want to hug him as tight as I could and never let go.

Before leaving, I read the next clue to the guys.

_In this next clue, I continued to follow you here_

_Sorry but a kiss brought up fear_

_And unicorns made me exaggerate_

_But in the process I lost my date_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's the chapter.. it's not great but eh, I couldn't really think of anything else to write.<br>So anybody know where does the next clue lead ? **

**Oh and, shout out to UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate for first of all, checking out the vid; I know how can they possibly dance to that, but they were still adorable. And secondly, you reviewed like literally five minutes right after I posted the chapter so yeahh WOOT WOOT !**

**REVIEW PLS !**

**p.s. if you haven't said where you're from in the reviews of the previous chapter, feel free to do it for this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, now you guys are incredible. Seriously, how the heck am I suppose to study when you're giving awesome reviews ?**

**This chapter has some Logan/Camille, Carlos/Katie (in a brother/sister way) and Carlos/Stephanie.**

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you know where the next clue leads us to?" Logan asked.<p>

"Of course. Now come on, we can walk there instead of wasting gas, money and increasing the quantity of carbon dioxide in the air." I said as I led the way.

"So are you going to tell us where are we going?"

"James continued to follow me at the cinema. I was suppose to watch Kiss and Tell with Kyle but James freaked out about me kissing a guy at ten years old so he bought tickets to Unicorn Princess in 3D. Hence, the three first verse of the clue. As for the last verse, I'm pretty sure you know how that went."

"Yeah, no kissy for us." the guys sighed sadly.

"Wait, Logan didn't you watch it with that new girl?" Camille asked.

"I was going to but when I saw you in that blue dress…" he sighed dreamily. "I couldn't let myself go out with her when I know that I was in love with you. However, you already had a date and I guessed that you just wanted us to be friends so I didn't make a move." he continued. James told me about this before. Logan was in a slump for a while and I was starting to worry. You'd honestly think that after 8 years, Logan would man up and ask Camille out again but no. The boy has no balls. He just sits around, hoping that they would miraculously get back together.

"But what about now?" I chimed in.

"What?" Logan asked. If he isn't going to do anything about his relationship with her then I am. Call it helping, meddling or whatever you want but I am getting Logan his girl back!

"What about now? Do you still love Camille?"

"W-what?" he stammered. Kendall and Carlos had a _thank God_ look. They were probably also getting annoyed by the romantic tension between the two. Jo looked like she was in pain because of the death grip Camille had on her arm.

"Do. You. Love. Her?" I enunciated each word. Geez, and they call him the smart one!

"…"

"Just answer the damn question Logan!" Kendall, Carlos, Jo and I screamed at the same time. Seriously, what is up with us?

"YES! OKAY? I LOVE HER!" he yelled back. He turned to Camille and whispered: "I love you Cams. I never stopped loving you." Camille being, well, crazy, jumped on Logan and attacked him with kisses. Sometimes I wish I was as confident as Camille. If I had her confidence, I would've already walked up to James and just kiss him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Carlos asked me as he nudged my side.

"Look at them." I said pointing at Logan and Camille, and Kendall and Jo. "It's cute to see them together but sometimes you can't help but be jealous. Don't you want that Carlos?"

"Of course I do. I think every single person out there does. But you know what I don't understand?" he asked. I shook my head from side to side to say no. "Why are you jealous when you have James?"

"James and I aren't together C."

"Well then what are you guys waiting for? It's so obvious that you love each other!" he said almost angrily.

"I don't think James loves me like that. I mean, how can someone as great as him love just plain and simple me?" I asked. We can all guess what James' type is based on his previous relationships. And, I can easily assure you that I don't fall into that category.

"Do you really think he would do all of this if he didn't love you? K, James wouldn't even do this for his own mom." Carlos insisted. I really want to believe him but how can he be so sure? I've learned that when you get your hopes up, you might just crash and burn. "Please K, just tell James the truth. I don't want you to be unhappy too." he continued.

"You're unhappy?" I asked suddenly. I was getting worried because this might turn into something serious.

"When it comes to love, I'm unhappy. Look at me K, nobody would want an immature guy like me." he said quietly. I felt really bad for Carlos. He's incredible but nobody ever stays long enough with him to discover that.

"That's not true Carlos. I strongly believe that somebody is out there waiting for you. I'm going to be starting university soon and I'm sure I can find you some really hot girl." I tried to cheer him up.

"No Katie."

"What? Why not?"

"Every single girl that I've dated went out with me because of you and the guys' help. I can't even get a girl by myself." he said sadly. I hate seeing him like this. Carlos always had these big puppy dog eyes when he gets upset and it sure can kill.

"What about Stephanie? It wasn't us who set you up. She liked you for you."

"Yeah but that didn't stop her from moving back to her hometown. Face it Katie, I'm going to grow old and alone with a helmet collection." Urg, I can't take it anymore! I know that I promised not to tell but I have to.

"Okay Carlos, confession time." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Stephanie called Camille and Jo. She's coming back to L.A. in a couple of days. She didn't want us to tell you because she wanted to surprise you." I continued as his eyes lit up.

"REALLY? WHEN? WHERE IS SHE GOING TO STAY? CAN SHE STAY WITH US?" he screamed excitedly.

"Carlos calm down! Dude, you're not suppose to know anything so shut up!" I hissed as I pulled him away from the rest of the guys.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't say anything." he smiled. I smiled back and looked around. We were in front of the cinema and Carlos was holding the door open for us.

We walked over to the guy at the ticket counter. I told him about James and he immediately pulled out two boxes and a piece of paper.

"Open it Katie." Jo said. I opened the smaller box. It was another charm but this time it was lips. I guess it represents the whole kissing misunderstanding we had. I opened the other box. He got me the first season of The Walking Dead. It's by far the greatest zombie show that ever existed. James and I absolutely love it.

James,I love you. Now, if only you knew…

"Hey Katie, can I read the next clue?" Kendall asked, bringing me out of my trance. I nodded and handed him the piece of paper.

_What is tall, fun and yellow_

_That never lets us grow_

_We couldn't have it without you on our team_

_It sure gave the trio a scream._

* * *

><p><strong>Who can guess where does it lead to? This clue is a bit harder and I should let you know that I am a horrible poet so yeah, please forgive me.<strong>

**UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate, seriously ? You reviewed wayy faster than the last time. So yeah you're worth being mentioned... again.**

**So I got a confession to make, I never reviewed a story ! And, I feel horrible for asking for reviews when I don't even write some. I've read practically every Jatie story so if you have written any then mention it to me and I'll review. Oh and you can tell me about your other BTR stories too, I'm not a really big fan of slash but I still read a couple of them.**

**Hmm... review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOT NEW CHAPPIEEEE ! Yeah I'm going to leave this AN at that... **

* * *

><p>"AWESOME!" Carlos screamed. We all looked at him as if he were crazy.<p>

"Um, Dr. Mitchell, I think there's something wrong with Carlos." Kendall lamely pointed out.

"I'm a MD, I don't handle this kind of case." he lamely stated. I rolled my eyes and took a different approach; I asked Carlos what was so awesome.

"Don't you know where this leads us to?" The gang all shook their heads to say no whereas I nodded. Now I understood his excitement.

"It's the swirly slide!" he exclaimed while jumping up and down. They smiled and chuckled at Carlos' childish behavior but I know that, secretly, they are as excited as he is. James wasn't joking when he said that it never lets us grow. We all love Swirly no matter how old we are.

"To the Palmwoods!" Kendall screamed and pointed to the opposite direction.

"Dude, the Palmwoods is that way." I teased.

"I knew that…" he blushed. We all laughed at him and hopped into my car and drove on down to where so many memories were shared.

When we arrived at the home of the future famous, I smiled thinking about the good old days. We moved out of the Palmwoods three years ago. Big Time Rush sky rocketed to the spot light and well, they were no longer the future famous. In spite of that fact, it wasn't really what pushed us to move though. One dinner, mom announced, out of the blue, that she is going back home for good. She told the guys that they don't need her anymore because they have accomplished so much and grown up to be wonderful men. She even added that soon enough, it's going to be them who are going to be taking care of her and not the other way around. Mom thought that I was going to go back with her but I couldn't leave L.A. Minnesota will always be my hometown, my childhood and my history but L.A. holds my hopes, my dreams and my future. Mom was slightly reluctant about me staying but soon enough, she allowed it. Kendall and the guys have always taken care of me so it wasn't really difficult to convince her. After all of the papers about my legal guardians being done, we had to say goodbye. We all hugged her as tight as possible and she even shed a couple of tears.

When we got back from the airport, Logan suggested that we get our own house because it seemed like the first step of adulthood, of independence. We all agreed because face it; we can't stay at the Palmwoods hotel forever. So we got Griffin to buy us the house that we all adored. It was pretty big so we asked Jo and Camille if they wanted to move in with us. Of course, they accepted and soon enough you got yourself a household filled with young adults and a teenager. However, the guys and I agreed that we worked too hard for our apartment at the Palmwoods. When we first arrived, it was a dump. There was a hole in the wall, the couch kept on collapsing and it was dully lighten. Now, it's well decorated with cool gadgets, furniture and games. And to top it all off, there's a swirly slide that, as James puts it, gave the trio, that being Bitters, Gustavo and Kelly, a scream. So once again, we got Griffin to buy us the apartment. And to not put it to waste, we let the guests rent the place to have parties (under our supervision of course). Bitters can't do anything about it because he doesn't own that part of the hotel.

"Who has a key?" Jo asked when we were in front of 2J.

"I do. I always keep a spare key. You know, you must al-"

"Always be prepared." Kendall, Carlos and I finished for Logan in a monotone voice.

"We get it Dork-gan. Now unlock the door please." I ordered. He muttered something under his breath and then proceeded to unlocking the door. When he turned the door knob, Carlos immediately bolted in and caressed the slide.

"Oh Swirly, I missed you so much!" he said to the slide.

"He needs a girlfriend." We all said at the same time.

"We have got to stop doing that!" Kendall screamed.

"Agreed." the rest of us said together again. Yeah, a lifetime of friendship can cause telepathy.

"I'm going to get my gift now." I stated slowly. The current situation was weird enough so I might as well check out what James got me. I walked over to the slide and looked inside. There was a long wrapped box and a smaller one with a note on top. I'm just taking a wild guess here but I think the note was probably my next clue and that the smaller box has another charm.

I opened the box and yup, there's a charm. It was a happy face. Of course, I love it and of course, there is a meaning behind it. This means a lot for both of us. Whenever one of us is upset, we go see the other because, believe it or not, it's our secret cure to unhappiness. I hooked it to my bracelet and attacked my other gift.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe he remembers this." I said as I saw what was inside.

"AWESOME!" Carlos screamed again. The guys looked at my gift and their eyes shone brightly as well.

"I CALL FIRST TRY!" Kendall exclaimed. Does he really think that he's going to get first try? It's _my_ pogo stick!

"Dude, my pogo stick!" I glared at him as I held on tight to the box.

"I CALL SECOND TRY!" Carlos and Logan yelled at the same time. Kendall glared at them and soon enough they were on the ground, wrestling about a pogo stick.

"I think I'm going to let _James_ get second try. It is _James_ who got it for me so I am giving _James_ priority."

"Fine." they pouted. The girls and I laughed at them. I don't think any of us can imagine life without these guys.

"Anyone wants to read the next clue?" I asked before we give Carlos enough time to raid the kitchen.

"I do!" Camille smiled. I gave her the next clue and she read:

_On our first night_

_You pushed us in_

_It was that one sight_

_Where we all saw it begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you can get this one, you're good. So far, so many have guessed right where the clue leads them to, let's see if we can keep that going!<strong>

**Hey, do you know what I just heard on the radio tonight ? Yeah, that's right Boyfriend by Big Time Rush feat. New Boyz. I know most of you guys are probably like okay what's the big deal ? Well, the big deal is that I'm from Montreal, and BTR isn't that popular here. We just have one TV channel that plays the show and it's YTV. In other words, it's in English and most of the population speak French. Anyways, I just thought that I should share that with you guys. (yeah, you should feel loved xD) **

**Pretty pretty please (Pink style) review ! Oh, and let me know what version of Boyfriend do you like better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WAZZAAAAAAAAAA ! yeah, I'm in an awesome mood. Want to know why? Well, I'll tell you even if you don't want to know. So first and for most, I got 70 reviews. Yeah, you guys rock! Secondly, the promo of Big Time Break-Up is out and dude, it looks like it's going to be a good one. Thirdly, (this one sort of falls in with my second point) the music video of Worlwide will be coming out soon. The song is probably one of my favorites. What's yours? Fourthly, I went to see Down With Webster on Saturday and man they are great live. I have yet to see BTR but DWW are without a doubt on my top performers list. You should check them out if you got the chance.**

**Okay, so now that you know that... I just got to say that my FF profile is naked. So suggest me some things that I can put on.**

**And, now that you know _that._.. this chapter has a LOT of dialogue. And, there is some French in it too because well, I had a French vibe but no worries, it is translated.**

**Finally, now that you know _that_... I should shut up. Yeah, I talk a lot, got a problem with that ? xD **

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you guys always feel like this when you know where does the clue lead you to? It's cool, it makes me feel smart." Camille said with the same enthusiasm as Carlos when he figured out we were going to see Swirly again.<p>

"I know that I share the same feeling." Kendall said. Logan, Carlos and I nodded.

"How is it that I don't ever know where do the clues lead us to?" Jo pouted.

"Well, all of the clues are related to James and me. They all revolve around something that happened or have been mentioned. They are memories… Our memories. It just so happens that you guys have been part of some of them. I guess for this one, you don't know where it brings us to because you weren't here yet." I said, trying to comfort her. It lightened her up but she was still pouting. She is probably still doing that because Kendall is a sucker for a sad face. You'll see in three, two, one… Bam, just as I expected he lifted her chin and kissed her right on the lips.

"Wait! Where does it lead us to?" Logan asked. Seriously, why is he known as the smart one?

"Dude, you forgot our first night at the Palmwoods?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Logie. How can you not remember? You guys were arguing and then Katie pushed you in the pool because you needed to «cool off». Afterwards, you guys sang the Turd Song which was where the whole Palmwoods and even yourselves saw it all begin." Camille explained proudly. I smiled at the memory. I can't believe eight years ago the only song they got to sing together as a group was the Giant Turd Song and now, well they have so many hit singles, sold-out concerts and are constantly on demand.

"Yeah, I remember now. We still haven't gotten Katie back for pushing us in though." he smirked at me. Right, 'cause I'm afraid of Logan.

"Hey, in my defense, if I haven't done that we would probably be at Minnesota right now and Camille and Jo would respectively be going out with Guitar Dude and Jett. I honestly think that you all should be thanking me." I lifted my chin and huffed at him.

"Thanks baby sis." Kendall said as he gave me a huge bear hug and lifted me up the ground. One of the downers of being short; you can be easily picked up.

"AWE, GROUP HUG!" Carlos shouted. In just a second I was surrounded by my family. I smiled and was getting a little bit teary. I love all of them to death. However, it feels incomplete. James isn't here. He is the tallest among all of us so we would all fit around his long arms. Why couldn't he be here?

Right when we were about to let go, Worldwide started playing. James put it as my ringtone when he calls. He told me that he has the same one for when I call and of course he proved it by making me call him. He says that whenever he hears and sings Worldwide, he can't help but think about me. I know, cheesy right? Regardless, it made my day and made me feel special.

"Je me demande qui m'appelle à cette heure-ci? _(I wonder who is calling me at this time)_" I joked.

"L'homme le plus incroyablement beau au monde. _(The most incredibly handsome man in the world.)_" he answered back in French. We were both very fluent in the language because of the numerous times we went to Montreal and Paris. We thought that it would be cool to be able to communicate with French people and come on; you have got to admit that it sounds pretty sexy.

"Oh mon Dieu, Chace Crawford? _(Oh my God, Chace Crawford?)_" I giggled. I know that this would annoy him because every time I would make him watch Gossip Girl with me, I kept on telling him how Chace Crawford is so hot and I would tightly grab hold of his arm when he has shirtless scenes. But, no worries, he has nothing on James.

"Vibe killer." he said. I laughed. I'm sure he's pouting right now.

"Awn, I was enjoying our French conversation." I teased.

"I'm going to let that pass just because it's your birthday."

"Speaking of birthday, thank you James. I mean it." I said sincerely.

"No problem Kat. You deserve it."

"No, I don't James. It's way too much."

"Katie, I've picked each gift, wrote every clue and planned this Gift Hunt for months because the most important girl in my life needs to know how special she is okay? You'll hurt my feelings if you refuse any of my gifts and/or try to oppose to them in anyway." I heard through the phone.

"Fine…" I pouted even if he can't see me.

"Don't pout."

"How did yo-"

"I can hear you pout."

"You can't hear someone pout James."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"No."

"If I can't then why did I hear you?"

"James."

"Katie."

"Fine, you win." I sighed. We can go on like this for hours until one of us gives up.

"So where are you guys now?"

"We are currently riding the elevator down to the Palmwoods pool. Care to join us?"

"You know that I would love to but it would ruin the hunt." he said, sounding slightly upset.

"Mais tu me manques beaucoup. _(But I miss you so much.)_" I said in French because I didn't want the others to understand me and act all elementary school on me by making kissing noises and such.

"Me too Katie. But, hey you only have three more clues, if you include the pool, till you get to me."

"Three sounds like a big number." I said as I sat on one of the tanning seats. I let the guys find my gift while I talk to James.

"I know but you can do it. At least it's more fun than what I am doing."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting around waiting for you. I'm bored out of my mind." he groaned.

"You know, if you tell me where you are right now, I can change that." I said. I didn't mean for it to sound flirty but I guess it came out that way because of the change in his tone.

"Oh really?" he asked in a very seductive voice.

"James." I warned.

"Katie." he purred. You have no idea how wild he got my hormones going.

"I…" I want to tell him so badly that I love him.

"You…?"

"I love…" Should I tell him?

"You love…?" he said in a slightly pitched voice. Is he getting nervous?

"Nothing, James. Never mind." I sighed. I can't tell him. Not like this.

"Katie…"

"Seriously, James. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So where are you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice try… I'm not telling you." he laughed.

"Fine then. Will you at least keep calling me? Or text?" I pleaded. If I can't have him with me physically then at least this can compensate.

"Would I be able to deny the birthday girl?"

"Nope, never." I smiled just as the guys came back with two boxes and of course a piece of paper.

"Here you go K." Carlos handed me the boxes. I craned my neck to the side to hold my phone. Logan had a worried look on his face. He suddenly sat beside me and held my phone.

"It's not good for your neck." he explained. I thanked him and opened the box containing the charm.

"So what charm awaits me this time?" I asked James.

"Open it and you'll find out." I can so imagine him winking at the end of that sentence. I did as he said and it was a drop of water.

"A drop of water to symbolize the pool?" I asked contently.

"Of course." I opened the next gift and it was a pair of really pretty Vans shoes.

"KATIE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHOES ARE THESE?" Kendall gasped.

"Vans?"

"NOT JUST ORDINARY VANS. THEY ARE THE LIMITED EDITION VANS X-57 STYLE IN TURQUOISE! THEY ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!" he screamed excitedly. Of course, Kendall would know this. He is a Vans fanatic. He owns about 30 pairs of shoes, 10 hats and a couple of shirts and hoodies all by this brand.

"James?" I asked just to confirm what Kendall said even if he's probably right.

"Who do you think showed me those shoes?" I heard him say.

"You couldn't have just gotten me ordinary and cheaper shoes?" I hate that he spent so much on me. Limited editions are always so expensive.

"And what fun would that be?" he joked.

"James, I'm serious." I said as I handed Logan the boxes and took the phone out of his hand.

"So am I. Just read the next clue and hurry on out to me okay?"

"Fine." I pouted.

"Stop pouting." How does he do that? My eyes must have had a shock look because my family gave me a questioning look. I shook it off and unfolded the paper.

"Okay, so the next clue reads:

_I wish I wish upon a spark_

_That you would find your way to this park_

_Go ahead and throw in a buck_

_It might just bring you some luck._

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM THERE'S THE NEXT CLUE ! Okay, so the answer to this one is really obvious and I know that Katie wasn't in that episode but no worries, I'll explain in the next one why is this a "memory". And anyways, this if Fanfiction therefore, I can write whatever I want pft ! xD<strong>

**So tell me my fellow fanfictioners, why do you think about the review button? What do you think about the chapter? What do you think about the clues? What do you think about me? What do you think about you? What do you think about Kendall's eyes? What do you think about Logan's hair? What do you think about Carlos' smile? What do you think about James' abs? What do you think about this completely random and stupid paragraph? **


	8. Chapter 8

**WAZZAAAAAAAAA ! Okay soo yeah I know that I said that I would update quicker after school ended and well yeahh school ended about two weeks ago (I other words, SCREW YOU HIGH SCHOOL, I AM DONE WITH YOU! yeahh I just graduated) Anyways, I know it's really not productive of me and I can give you a bunch of reasons as to why I haven't updated but seriously it's just a lot of bleep blop bloop so yeahh moving on…**

**soo I have some reviews to answer to… it will be the longest authors note ever and even if it is not addressed to you, feel free to read it because it might answer some of your questions. IT WILL START RIGHT NOW !**

**kendell lover: You asked in chapter 6 who was the new boyz, they are rappers who collaborated with Big Time Rush in their single Boyfriend. So basically BTR has about 4 different versions of Boyfriend; the album track, the remix with Snoop Dogg, the remix with New Boyz and the acapella version.**

**Itisjustmyself: haha LET'S DO THIS ! Okay, so for Big Time Break Up, well I didn't want Jo to leave because I find her relationship with Kendall really cute. But, what I did like is that this opens so many plot ideas for future episodes… We can have Kendall attracted to a new girl but Jo comes back and he has to choose who he really loves. Or we can have rumors flying around about Jo getting cozy with her co-star and Kendall gets jealous. Anyways, stuff like that. BUT ! there is the promo of Big Time Single and yeahh that one looks good as well and their new song If I Ruled The World is just INCREDIBLE ! I've been playing it all day… Okay, now fave BTR song in no particular order: Count On You, Worldwide, I Know You Know, Til I Forget About You, Nothing Even Matters… Yeah, I got a lot haha. As for DWW, well I hope you liked them J Now moving on to the second AN, review button: needs to be raped a bit more haha. Chapter: had fun writing it and I wrote it when I should've been studying so I felt bad ass. Clues: I wrote them a while back and I'm horrible at poetry so yeahh I'm a little bit hesistant about them. Me: Well, I'm not going to lie… I can be very random. And yeah, that is all you're getting from me muahaha… okay yeah fail. You: Awesome for the review, love your Jatie stories, noticed that we have shows in common: Two and a Half Men (Slightly hesitant about Ashton Kutcher though), Hellcats (Marti and Lewis have to get back together), Vampire Diaries (Stephen is an IDIOT ! oh love, what you do to people), Degrassi (watched the old seasons because there was a TV channel that used to play reruns. new seasons: IN LOVE WITH ELI), Dr. House (Own every season. Love that they combine intelligence and humor), Glee (love their covers), Zoey 101 (watched every single episode and upset that the ending had to be rushed because of Jamie's pregnancy), Victorious (funny and Avan Jogia is hot). Kendall's eyes: Piercing and definitely loving the color. Logan's hair: I feel like running my hand through it. Carlos' smile: Makes me melt. James' abs: Give me a second to drool. Paragraph: Random and stupid. haha well this just took like 400 words.**

**Vaniii-x3: If you're better in French than in English, why don't you translate your Jatie story in French? At least that way I can read and review. And I totally made up the "limited edition x-57" Vans. They most likely do not exist but I DO HAVE TURQUOISE VANS ! And they are really pretty and I love them!**

**ChessyBOO1870: I'm looking for an update after this! ;)**

**listen2music4ever: Your question will be answered in this chapter J**

**OKAY ! Now all that I have left to say is that DAMN THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE ! Oh and also, my fellow fanfictionners have asked how many clues are left. There are two more left if you don't include this one. And, the number of clues is actually planned out… that is why I had to add the clue about this chapter even if Katie has nothing to do with the episode. And on that note, I should let you know that I invented a story as to why this is a memory.**

**I will shut up now.**

* * *

><p>"WOOT! WOOT!" Jo screamed.<p>

"What was that?" James asked.

"That was Jo... screaming excitedly... for some unknown reason?" I answered, unsure.

"I know where the clue leads! I know where the clue leads! I know..." She chanted while shaking her butt in front of Kendall's face, which by the way, is priceless right now. He looks turned on but weirded out at the same time.

"Seriously, how are you people even 24-years old?"

"HEY!" They all screamed at me. I laughed and waved them off. I swear, you can't find people like them anywhere else.

"My guess is that the clue brings us to the Palmwoods wishing well at the park." I said. We all looked at Jo and she shook her head up and down with so much excitement.

"You know it!" James said.

"And how is the wishing well in any way related to us?" I asked. I remember him telling me about the day they met Jordin Sparks but I was somewhere else doing something… Hmmm, what was I doing when Jordin was here? It could've been an opportunity to get her under my management.

"Come on Baby Sister, you can walk and talk at the same time." Kendall said as he pulled me up from the tanning seat.

"Us…?" James asked as if it were something so foreign.

"Uh, yeah… You know… You and me makes us…" I said nervously. Does he not want us to be an _us_? Is the idea of him and me being something so horrible?

"Oh." Is all he said. One syllable, two letters. Short and simple but heartbreaking. I mean, it's not like I expected him to say something like: "I want there to be more than just you and me." or maybe: "What if we add love to this _us_?"

Oh well, that is what I get when I get my hopes up.

"So… yeah… you still haven't answered my question." I said as we just arrived at the park.

"Oh right!" he said while Jo practically ran all the way to the wishing well with Kendall being dragged behind her. "Well, remember when Jordin came to the Palmwoods? When you came back home, you asked about my day and I told you about breaking my lucky mirror and that I was looking for ways to cure my bad luck. The next day you gave me a new mirror and told me-"

"I know that it's not the same but I hope it brings you as much luck." I completed for him. Even back then I was hopelessly in love with him even if I didn't know it yet. Sometimes I wish I am still as clueless as I was when I was just a pre-teen.

"Yeah, exactly… You know what? The mirror wasn't even important anymore. It wasn't really that object that gave me luck; it was you. It was the fact that it came from you that made it so much luckier." I heard him say. I smiled and blushed. I swear, love is the hardest puzzle ever. You want all of the pieces to fit but there are so many that you get so confused that you can never put everything together.

How can James tell me this when a minute ago the thought of _us_ made him uncomfortable? How can I go from disappointed to happy by just a couple of words? How could I pos—

"KATIE!" I heard someone scream my name. Whoever it is rudely interrupted my thoughts.

"WHAT?" I turned around and screamed back angrily. Behind me was Mr. Bitters. He still worked at the Palmwoods and his rules haven't changed at all but his appearance did. He lost about ten pounds, has gray hair and a couple of wrinkles and the bags under his eyes got bigger. My anger immediately disappeared and I hugged him. I know, how can I hug the man that practically shouted at us every time we walked through the Palmwoods doors? Well, despite our bickering, he made our stay at the Palmwoods so much more fun. Our entertainment lives on his annoyance. And, as we got older, we came to a love/hate relationship. And since it has been a while since I've been here, I miss him.

"I got a present for you." he said once we let go of each other. He handed me a birthday bag that he was holding. I opened it to see a DVD.

"What is it?"

"It's footage of the pranks you guys pulled when you stayed here. When Pretty Boy came here to tell me about his hunt, I put together the DVD." he smiled. I hugged him again and thanked him for the awesome gift. I am so watching this tonight.

When he left I heard James say something about him being very pretty. You know, the usual just not as highly as he used to. It took him some time but James finally but, just slightly, lost some of his arrogance.

"Hey C, can you talk to James for a bit?" I asked as I handed him my phone. He gladly took it and started quickly rambling about the burgers, milkshakes and the hunt.

Jo had my gifts. I took them from her and opened the box containing my charm. It was, of course, a four leaf clover. I hooked it on my bracelet and stared at it for a moment, admiring all of the charms. I really can't believe that in just a couple of hours I've stroll down memory lane and received gifts that will never make me forget about a lifetime of souvenirs.

I opened the birthday bag that looked a lot like the one Mr. Bitters gave me. I pulled out what was inside. It was a green graphic tee that said _Kiss My Lucky Ass_.

I ran to where Carlos was sitting and ripped off the phone attached to his ear.

"YOU LIAR!"

"What?" James asked in a panicky voice.

"You told me that that they didn't make this shirt anymore because it was out of season!" I explained. A couple of months back, James and I went shopping and I saw this shirt at some store in Montreal. I fell completely in love with it but they didn't have anymore and they couldn't sell the one on display. James told me that we'll just check out the manufacturer online and ask where else can I get it.

"I was already planning this Gift Hunt when we saw it and it falls into the good luck category of your birthday so I had to keep it a secret. I'm sorry I lied."

"I was mourning for this shirt." I pouted.

"I know babe. It was hard to keep it away from you." Since when am I James' _babe_? Not that I mind but I don't want to get used to it when I know that it means nothing to him.

"Stop it James." I let out quietly. I don't want to be a victim of love. I can't let him make me feel like this. I can't have him get my hopes up. I can't let myself get absorb by his undying sweetness and interest.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me feel like I can be so much more when I know that it is an impossibility."

"Katie, I don't underst—" James was cut off by Logan.

"Bye, James! She'll call you back later." Logan said through the phone when he ripped it out of my grasped.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him. The rest of the guys were watching us with wide eyes.

"_WHAT THE HELL? _WHAT THE HELL WHERE _YOU_ THINKING? YOU WERE ABOUT TO BREAK JAMES' HEART INTO PIECES!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were telling James to stop showing you that he loves you." he explained. I swear, I am so un-declaring him as the smart one of the gang.

"He doesn't love me."

"YES HE DOES!" Logan, Kendall, Jo, Camille and Carlos responded back. Geez, tough crowd.

"He can't love me…"

"But he does. Katie, you are the smartest girl we know but you're so oblivious to his feelings." Logan said.

"To all of us, you've always been our baby sister. To him, you've always been his one in a million." Kendall continued.

"Don't give up on him just yet K. We know that you're falling in love but don't worry, he'll catch you." Carlos added.

"Thank you guys." I said and hugged them all. I'm not completely convinced that James loves me back but I'm willing to open my eyes and see for myself. Now, all I have left to do is to keep on moving. James is just a couple of clues, memories and gifts away.

_You were always my inspiration_

_The only person who looks beyond my reputation_

_Now, go to the place where hits are made_

_Press play to hear your serenade._

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not too thrilled about this chapter because I've got a lot on my mind. Okay, so maybe it's just a guy that I have on my mind. But, he is driving me CRAZY! And, not in the "I am totally in love with him" kind of crazy. It's more of the "How can I trust you" kind of crazy. Anyways, I'll try to update faster than last time and I also have a bunch of stories that are running through my mind so I might have some new ones sometime soon.<strong>

**Now who here has heard BTR's new song called If I Ruled the World? IT IS FREAKING AWESOME ! It was first played during their performance in San Diego. If you haven't heard it yet, check it out on youtube. I suggest you check out the video entitled Big Time Rush- Rule The World (HQ) by jonasbromance4ever because it has the best quality. Oh and by the way, Carlos is just so damn sexy. Seriously, when he started dancing it practically screamed ORGASM! (sorry to all of you younger kids who probably is like "ewwww" or "what is an orgasm?") Hmmmmm…. Carlos…. haha okayy yeahh no need to know about my thoughts. Or should I say fantasies?**

**Want to make me happy? Bring me Big Time Rush… If it is an impossibility for you guys to do that then I guess your reviews can compensate.**

**OH BY THE WAY! I've been reading Fanfiction for about a year or two so I there are some things that I don't know about. Like, can someone tell me what does AU, OT and R&R mean? R&R is always put at the end of the chapter and my guess is that one of the R's mean review but what about the other one? Anyways, yeahh those are the questions that haunt me at night… Yeah, not really :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**YO! yeahhh I know, what 'polite' way to greet people… So I have a new chappieeeeee ! WOOT CELEBRATION! Haha okay, I'm hungry so I'll most likely babble. This chapter is dedicated to LittleMissMia123. You little miss made me scroll A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT just to see how did your review ended. Haha no seriously, that's awesome! You even reviewed twice just so I can update this faster. I honestly wanted to update right when I saw it but I've been searching for the perfect song for Katie. I literally scanned my whole iPod which contains about 1200 songs, my sister's iPod which contains 1000 songs and my friend's playlist which has about 50 songs. All of that just to say that I didn't find a song from those 2250 ones. I youtubed some artist that I liked and finally found the perfect one. I hope that you and the other readers will like the song as well.**

**Shout out to all of you reviewers who taught me what R&R, AU and OT mean. You have contributed in increasing my knowledge. FEEL THE LOVE !**

**I had fun last chapter answering to some reviews, so I'm going to do it again… hopefully it isn't as long as the last one :/ P.S. I wrote my AN on word and when I would put ":)" FanFiction changed it into a "J" so to those I wrote to before, the J is a happy face.**

**James Maslow Is Mine:  Yeah, there aren't any good versions out yet. Most of the song is muffled by the screaming but from what you can hear, it's pretty good. And, I am completely honored to have you declare my story as the 2nd best story because I honestly think that there are soooooooo many others that are better than mines. And, yes Hot Water is one of them. Oh and I have no idea if I am going to be continuing this after her birthday. I don't really have a plot to add to it so if you have any suggestions then feel free to share. You should also know that I LOVE long reviews. Their fun to read :)**

**Itisjustmyself: Haha you again ! Yeah, Charlie Sheen is what made Two and a Half Men so much funnier. Vampire Diaries, I'm more of a Caroline/Tyler shipper. Now if only Matt can get out of the picture… Degrassi, Eli belongs with Clare for sureeeeeesss ! Or you know, if I ever can get cast on Degrassi and be the one he falls for then I wouldn't have a problem with that haha.**

**BTRShawty: Haha nopeee boy, is he still driving me crazy. Now if only he can stop texting me then I might be getting somewhere.**

**minimaddi: I have no idea if they are amazing in concert… They should be because well, they are Big Time Rush. And hey, no need to be sad if you know all of their songs. I'm almost 20 too (THREE MORE YEARS !) and I'm a sucker for them.**

**Ninjabrownie: haha I opened my email and I see like 298172091848720842024 messages all from you xD And just to let you know, I WAS LOVING IT! haha… We should sooooo demand BTR to come to Canada seriously, they live just under us but they have concerts across the world. Anyways I should stop ranting about it xD**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! Okay now I'll let you read the chapter…**

* * *

><p>"OW!" Kendall yelled when Jo hit his arm. "What was that for?"<p>

"Why haven't you written any songs for me?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, Logan. I can ask you the same question." Camille added as she and Jo stood side by side and crossed their arms.

"Well...um...uh..."

"Yeah...uh...um..."

"Losers." I muttered. Now it's time to save their asses as usual. "It's because they are awful songwriters."

"HEY!" Kendall and Logan glared at me.

"I'm helping you, you dorks!" I muttered loud enough for them hear.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. We've tried writing songs but they always come out wrong." Logan said. Carlos understood where this was going so he added, "Uhuh, they couldn't come up with many lyrics Oh Yeah."

"Don't push it Carlos." Kendall hissed.

"Fine, we'll let this one slide." Camille said.

"You boys are lucky you're sister always has your backs." Jo stated.

"We know." they all said. Suddenly Kendall's eyes perked up and he said, "You know just to show you how much we love you…"

Oh gosh no.

Kendall was hugging me from my left side, his arms around my shoulder blades. Logan was on my right and his arms were around my waist at the height of my elbows. Carlos was hugging me from the front, his arms wrapped above my hips. They were all peppering my face with kisses; Kendall and Logan on their respective side of my cheeks and Carlos on my forehead.

"CAMILLE! JO! HELP!" I managed to yell.

"No way!"

"This is priceless! Jo take a picture!" Camille ordered as they were both laughing uncontrollably. I heard numerous snaps of photos taken.

"GUYS GET OFF ME!" I screamed again as I struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Tell us that you love us and that we are the most awesomest, coolest, great looking big brothers in the whole entire universe!" Kendall ordered.

"Awesomest isn't even a word!" I replied.

"What's that I hear? You want us to _never_ let go?" Carlos teased.

"Okay then, we won't let go!" Logan added.

Note to self: KILL MY BROTHERS.

"Hey! What are you youngsters doing to that poor girl?" an elder woman shouted. She was accompanied by two other elder women. Thank heavens the Palmwoods isn't only populated by young adults and kids.

Great timing ladies.

"HELP! HELP!" I called out as my brothers eyes pop out in fear. They rushed immediately to us and started hitting them. The one that screamed at them was hitting Kendall with her cane whereas the other two were hitting Carlos and Logan with their purses. Jo and Camille were literally on the floor laughing their asses off but Jo still had her phone in her hands and it looked like she was either filming this or taking pictures.

"OW! OW! Please stop." Logan pleaded.

"We weren't… OW! We weren't doing anything to her!" Carlos tried this time but they were still hitting them. I shimmied my way out of the huddle and tried to look as vulnerable as possible.

"She's our sister! We wouldn't hurt her!" Kendall said.

"It didn't look like it." one of them said.

"That is no way of treating your sister." another one added. It was really hard not laughing right now because they all had their arms shielding their faces and they looked pretty scared.

"Kids nowadays."

"We're sorry please stop hitting us." Carlos said. He used his puppy dog face on them but they didn't buy it. The thing is, I did. I hate it when Carlos uses his puppy dog face. It's as persuasive as mine and I fall for it every time. It's a good thing though that he doesn't know that fact.

"Ladies please stop. They weren't doing anything to me. They were just showing me how much they love me because it's my birthday today." I roared. They all stopped and moved towards me.

"But you were screaming for help."

"I was just trying to get them off me because having your face drowned in their saliva is not pleasant at all."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not just trying to protect them?" the one who was hitting Carlos asked.

"I'm completely fine. They are the most awesomest, coolest, great looking big brothers in the whole entire universe and I love them." I smiled as I faced Kendall, Carlos and Logan. They all smiled back.

"We love you too Katie." they said at the same time. The elder women put their hands on their hearts and awed. They were about to leave but one of them suddenly said, "You should know that awesomest isn't a word." I face palmed myself when she turned back.

"You have to love the irony in this world." Kendall smirked.

"Shut up." I said as I hit his side with my elbow.

"Come on guys, I'm getting hungry. The sooner we get to Rocque Records, the sooner I get to buy a corndog from the hotdog stand near the building." Carlos whined.

We smiled and headed to my J-baby. I put my gifts in the trunk. When I went back to the front seat to drive, I was surprised to see Carlos sitting beside me instead of Camille.

"You gave up shot gun?" I asked Camille.

"I hate his puppy dog face." she muttered as Carlos smiled widely.

Yup, you definitely have to love the irony in this world.

When we got to Rocque Records, Carlos leaped over Jo's lap and darted all the way to the hotdog stand. Typical Carlos.

We walked in and said hi to the people we knew. This gave Carlos enough time to catch up with us. We walked into the booth and noticed the small box on the recording studio. Of course, there was a note on top of it and above that was a sticky note that said PUSH TO PLAY. So that's what I did as I took the gift and sat on the chair formed as a sphere, dangling from the ceiling. The rest of the guys got comfortable on the other chairs. I opened the charm and of course, it was a musical note.

_Hey Katie, _James' voice blasted out of the speakers.

_So I wrote this song for you and I hope you like it and realize how much you mean to me. Um, yeah… Okay, hear it goes._

_Feels like I have always known you  
>And I swear I've dreamt about you<br>All those endless nights I was alone  
>It's like I've spent forever searching<br>Now I know that it was worth it  
>With you it feels like I am finally home<em>

_Falling head over heels_  
><em>Thought I knew how it feels<em>  
><em>But with you it's like the first day of my life<em>

_Cause you leave me speechless_  
><em>When you talk to me<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless<em>  
><em>The way you look at me<em>  
><em>You manage to disarm me<em>  
><em>My soul is shining through<em>  
><em>Can't help but surrender<em>  
><em>My everything to you<em>

_I thought I could resist you_  
><em>I thought that I was strong<em>  
><em>Somehow you were different from what I've known<em>  
><em>I didn't see you coming<em>  
><em>You took me by surprise and<em>  
><em>You stole my heart before I could say no<em>

_Falling head over heels_  
><em>Thought I knew how it feels<em>  
><em>But with you it's like the first day of my life<em>

_You leave me speechless_  
><em>When you talk to me<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless<em>  
><em>The way you look at me<em>  
><em>You manage to disarm me<em>  
><em>My soul is shining through<em>  
><em>I can't help but surrender<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>My everything to you<em>

_You leave me speechless_  
><em>(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless<em>  
><em>(it's something that you do I can't explain)<em>  
><em>I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name<em>

_Baby,  
>You leave me speechless<br>You leave me breathless  
>The way you look at me<br>You manage to disarm me  
>My soul is shining through<br>I can't help but surrender  
>My everything to you<em>

"Wow!" they all sighed at the same time. Wow can't even describe his song. It's beautiful, it's nostalgic, it's perfect, it's everything a girl could ask for. He let his whole heart out in the best way he knew possible.

"He loves me." I whispered as tears of joy were slowly falling down.

"SHE FINALLY SEES THE TRUTH!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's about time." Jo said. I didn't mind their comments because I was beyond happy.

JAMES LOVES ME.

JAMES LOVES ME.

JAMES LOVES ME.

I have to let him know how I feel. I have to see him. I have to finish this hunt now.

So I did the only thing left to do; I read the next clue.

_Great job honey, your adventure is almost over_

_I'm waiting for you in the garden of a dreamer_

_But before you go_

_I want to let you know_

_That you mean so much to me_

_Nobody can take away your inner or outer beauty_

_And I don't care if I sound cheesy_

_But Katie, my love for you is extraordinary._

* * *

><p><strong>So fanfictionners, don't try to guess where does the clue lead to because it has nothing to do with the show. Okay, I'm slightly curious so go ahead and try to guess where this garden is. If somebody gets it right, I might just write a Jatie one-shot for you.<strong>

**BTW, I'm going to be away for about a week and I have no idea if I'm going to be able to update some time soon. I'll try, I really will.**

**So yeahh, I've read a bunch of BTR stories and I honestly think that I should mention some to you guys because they are worth reading. (Oh and none of the authors know that I'm doing this so yeahh don't think it's some sort of bribe or something… I'm also hoping that this can compensate to the fact that I don't always review)**

**_A Jatie Love Story _by _ChessyBOO1870:_ She definitely knows how to describe a date. It's really cute.**

**_A New Addition _by _Multi-Shipper Girl:_ This isn't your typical 'Katie gets pregnant' type of story.**

**_Big Time Demise_ by _gleechild_: This person hasn't updated in months but she has one of the greatest plots ever. You HAVE to read this. There is some Jatie, Latie, KenJo and Carlos/OC. Once again, YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! I am not joking I've told my sister and friends about this story and they actually took the time to read it. IT IS AMAZING! (You know, now that I've mentioned it, I don't think I've reviewed this story… haha oups?)**

**_Big Time Rush Jr _by _bestfriend151: _This has got to be one of the cutest story. It has Jatie, KenJo, Lomille and Carphanie. It's set to the future where they are all settling in.**

**_Black Leather Jacket _by _UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate_: It's an awesome Carlos/OC. When you read this, you'll be begging Carlos to be your boyfriend.**

**_Hot Water_ by _Science-Fantasy93_: If you want drama, humor, romance and Jatie all together YOU HAVE TO READ THIS. It has so many turns and twists that you can't help but want more and more and more. I know that Science-Fantasy93 reads and reviews my stories, so just to let you know, I've been reading this since you published it and I get really excited when you update. Just one problem: I HAVEN'T REVIEWED IT! Yeah, I'm really a horrible person. But yeah… just know that I LOVE YOUR STORY!**

**_No Way Out_ by _Fish Stick Friday_: This is a Lomille drama filled story. It's not really my type of story but it is definitely one that I would suggest.**

**_Pulling The Ultimate Hannah Montana _by _Logan Henderson Is Mine:_ Don't let the title fool you. This doesn't have anything to do with Hannah Montana except for the secret identity thing. It's a Latie and absolutely cute. You'll feel bad for Logan and hate the rest of the band but the plot is incredible.**

**_Shawty Want A Thug _by _AllForLoganBTR_: It's a M-rated Logan/OC and Carlos/OC. It's really good. This story has Logan and Carlos in their boxers… many of times. I won't suggest it to people who don't like smut cause there are chapters containing it. But the plot and description is great.**

**_Slowly Getting Cured_ by _James Maslow Is Mine:_ This is a Jatie hurt/comfort and romance story. The author really knows how to get into the persona of a cutter. The story isn't that far along yet but so far it is really good.**

**Anything _bigtimebitch_ is awesome. She has written so many Jatie stories that are complete and are in progress. All of her stories have different plots and their nothing alike but still incredible. She also has this story under Katie and Kendall but Katie does fall for one of the BTR boys, can you guess who? haha. This one is probably one of my favorites of hers so you can check it out.**

**So those are the stories that are still in progress. As for complete Jatie stories, I'll mention them RIGHT NOW!**

**_When You Were Young_ by _Koala75:_ This is a short cute story. I LOVE THE ENDING! The final chapter is probably the most original chapter I've read so far.**

**_Flatmate _by _Itisjustmyself:_ This is a funny and cute one-shot. I read this one twice.**

**_Stolen Love Song_ by _abbyli:_ This one is a crime story. It's also a story that I don't usually read but it's really good and this one shows just how much the guys always have each other's backs.**

**_Love Me _by _James Maslow Is Mine:_ I honestly don't remember what is this story about but I know that I've read it and loved it. Anyways, just check it out xD**

**So I'll stop there because I can go on and on and on. There are definitely more great stories that I've read but I just can't find them or I don't remember them. If I haven't mentioned your story, I am really sorry. Maybe I haven't read it or something so just mention them to me and I will for sure read them.**

**So yeahhh, go READ ! oh and REVIEW TOO ! In other words R&R (haha that was for my awesome 'teachers' who told me what it meant)**

**P.S. I have a new story called Emotionless, it's Jatie and really not like my usual stories so it'd be cool if you guys check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH SNAP ! SOMEBODY SHOOT ME NOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A MONTH ! I will not waste your time by explaining why I haven't updated sooner. Instead, I'll just answer your reviews.**

**FreakierThanFreaks: ****THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! I love that you've read and reviewed every single one of my Jatie fics. **

**Ninjabrownie: ****You will know where they are going now haha. And don't be sorry about the reviews I loooooooooove them !**

**Alley Petifier: ****haha I'm honored that you made an exception for me ! I love long reviews, they're fun to read. And this is also to answer yours, ****Vaniii-x3**** and ****ChessyBOO1870**** question, the song in the previous chapter is called Speechless by The Veronicas.**

**LittleMissMia123: ****OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ! haha loving your long ass reviews ! And, I had to dedicate that chapter to you ! :)**

**Carphanie:**** The song that reminds me the most of Jatie is Moment of Truth by FM Static. The entire song screams Jatie and the part that really made me think of them is the chorus:**

**_I used to know her brother_ (Kendall duhhh)**

**_But I never knew I loved her till the day she laid her eyes on me_ (awnnnnn)**

_**Now I'm jumping up and down**_

_**She's the only one around**_

**_And she means every little thing to me_ (LOVE LOVE LOVE !)**

**You should definitely listen to it. **

**James Maslow Is Mine: ****THE SONG IS OUT NOW ! I love it ! And I'm sorry it took more than a week off of FanFiction. I just read your latest chapter of Slowly Getting Cured, Carlos is just adorable! And urgggg, why did James go back to burning ? He should be over that ! Anyways I still loved that you put it in there to thicken the plot.**

**YES ! IT WASN'T AS LONG AS MY OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

**ON WITH THE STORY THENN !**

* * *

><p>"You're freaking kidding me!"<p>

"What?" They all asked.

"So stupid!"

"Who?" They questioned together.

"He's been there the whole time!"

"Where?" They asked this time. I didn't bother answering them because I was slightly pissed. I gave Logan the next clue and strode to the car. When I noticed they weren't following me, I asked them if they were coming or not. They followed right away but still kept their distance.

"Um, K?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you mad? And, where's the garden of a dreamer?" Carlos asked the questions but everyone was paying attention to my answer.

"I'm not mad C. I'm just pissed at James."

"Why?" They asked together. Stupid friend telepathy!

"Because he's at the garden!" I said with exasperation.

"Where?"

"At home! He's been there all this time!" I responded.

"Home? But he said that he's waiting for you at a garden..." Kendall said.

"Yeah, our garden. The garden I built. That's where he is." When we were looking for a new place to live, the backyard was what always caught my attention because I've always dreamed of making my own garden. I wanted a gazebo in the middle, lit by clear Christmas lights. And surrounding that would be a pond with fishes. There is a small bridge on the opposite sides to cross the pond to get to the gazebo. The rest of the area would be filled with different flowers. There were roses, lilies and my favorite, orchids. When I finally finished building it, James named it the Garden of a dreamer; me being the dreamer.

"So your pissed at him because after giving you awesome gifts," Logan started. "Making you relive your greatest memories," Carlos continued. "Throwing you the best birthday and declaring his love for you, you have to go meet him back home?" Kendall finished.

"Well if you say it like that..." I said. Okay, so yeah I might have exaggerated. But in my defense, I just really want to be with him.

"Come on Baby Sis, he's waiting for you."

We drove back to the house. Camille and Logan were cuddling in the back seat. Kendall was leaning forward, whispering into Jo's ear and playing with her hair. This causes her to giggle and bring her hand up to cup his cheek. Carlos was quiet, looking at the road.

"Confession time?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you and the guys are part of the family. I can't imagine how boring life with be without all of you." I smiled at him.

"You know what K? You're the best sister ever." He gushed and hugged me from the side.

"I'm you're only sister." I snickered. James, Logan and Carlos are all only children but they did find a brotherhood with each other and Kendall. And the two latter considered me as their sister.

"Okay, fine you little vibe-killer. You're the best sister anyone can ask for."

"You're just saying that because it's my birthday."

"Yeah probably," He teased which got him a punch on the shoulder from yours truly. "But speaking of birthday... Here," He said as he pulled out an envelope from his wallet.

"Hmmm what other crazy little thing do you keep in your wallet?"

"Oh well this one time I found—"

"Dude I was being sarcastic"

"Vibe killer!" He said.

"You do know that I am currently driving and that I cannot open your gift."

"Oh right! Silly me. I'll wait till we reach a stop light." Just as he said that, we reached a stop light.

"Well look at that, a stop light." he laughed. He handed me the envelope which I gladly took. I pulled out the small booklet inside and flipped through the pages.

**ONE FREE DINER FOR TWO.**

** UNLIMITED** **CARLITOS-BEAR-HUGS FOR LIFE.**

** UNLIMITED FRUIT SMACKERS FOR A DAY.**

** ONE FREE 'AT-YOUR-SERVICE' SERVICE.**

** ONE FREE 'SHOP-TILL-YOU-DROP-DAY' SERVICE FOR A DAY.**

"C. this is awesome!" I shrieked. Even if some of the titles of his coupons don't make sense, they are still incredible!

"Yeah well I wanted to give you something different; not materialistic and some of the coupons are for James' benefit too. I can cook for you for one of your dates, if he gets tired of shopping with you, I'll be there."

"I love it. Thank—"

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

I turned around to see a middle-aged man screaming profanities and ordering me to move. I looked up and the light was green.

"Sorry!" Carlos and I yelled to the guy as I continued my way.

"As I was saying, thank you." I told him. The other couples didn't even take notice of anything as they were still caught up in their own world.

As I turned left on our street, I can see our house at a distance. It was the biggest one here and it had colorful fences. Carlos said that white was too plain and boring so to spice things up, he painted it in bright colors such as green, yellow, blue, red and orange. Our neighbors made sure to keep their distance, claiming that we were a bunch of crazy hooligans. We didn't care. I mean, they're not the ones with an awesome fence and kick ass roommates!

We finally made it home and I parked my J-baby in the garage.

"We'll be around the house Katie. You go get your man!" Jo beamed. I waved them off and slowly made my way to the garden.

As I take a step I can feel my heart beating a bit faster and sweat was building up on my hands. I was so anxious. This is it. This is the moment I've fantasized about ever since I knew what love is.

Okay, deep breathe Katie.

I turned the door knob and walked out. I looked around until I spotted a tall lean figure on the gazebo. His back was facing me and it didn't seem like he knew I was here.

I decided that I should sneak up on him. I quietly got behind him and jumped on his back. He let out a shriek and tried to pull me off but I had my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. When he finally opened his eyes and noticed it was me, he stopped trying to get me off and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi." he simply said.

"Hi." I answered back as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You comfortable?"

"Very." He chuckled and held on to my outer thighs to hold me up. He walked over to the edge of the gazebo and we stared at the swimming fishes. We didn't say a word to each other, both of us appreciating the silence.

But of course, James being the jerk he is, ruined the moment by saying, "You're getting kinda heavy." I knew that he was joking but it still merited a punch on the shoulder.

"Meany." I sticked my tongue out as I jumped off his back.

"But you love me anyways." he said it in a playful way but we both knew that he was serious. I stared right into his expectant hazel eyes and nodded slyly.

"Always have." I said. A smile couldn't help but break out of our faces.

"I've got something for you."

"James you've already given me enough." I complained as he fished out a box from his pocket and picked up the small cooler on the ground to put it on the bench.

"Not yet. I still have three more gifts till I reach 18."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You didn't notice the number of gifts I gave you have you?"

"Should I?" I asked. The number of gift never mattered to me. It was the action, the thought and the effort that was important.

"In the first clue I gave you a car—"

"Which by the way, was totally unnecessary." I interrupted.

"Katie, it's non-refundable." he stated. I just stuck my tongue out at him again. I know what childish behavior from an 18-year old.

"Moving on," he continued. "After that, I gave you two gifts in every clue. I brought your dad and—"

"Thank you for that James. You have no idea how happy you made me and Kendall." I interjected again.

"I never make a promise I can't keep," He smiled. "Speaking of promises, I promise I will get to my point if you'd stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry." I said as I pretended to zip my mouth, lock it and throw the key away.

"So as I was saying, I brought your dad and gave you your charm bracelet. Then I got you burgers and a the milkshake charm, The Walking Dead season 1 DVD and the lips charm, the pogo stick and the happy face charm, a pair of Vans shoes and the—"

"James! You don't need to remind me the gifts you've given me." I said as it seemed that he was going to enumerate everything.

"Okay fine, so basically from your dad until the song, you've received two gifts per clue. So that makes 14 gifts. 15 gift in total with the car. I have three more gifts to give you to make the big 1-8." he explained.

"But Jaaaaaames! I don't need three more gifts. Most normal people give one gift on a birthday and I can assure you that that suffices." I whined.

"Again, non refundable Katie. So here," he said as he handed me the box he took out earlier. I reluctantly opened it and grumbling under my breathe so he will know that I didn't want him spending all of this on me.

I stopped when I saw the charm.

"A heart." I stated dumbfounded.

"It represents my heart. It's to remind you that it always belonged to you."

"Would it be a bad time to say to you have become a love-struck sap?" I teased.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be like you to let that comment slide." he grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hooked the final charm and rested my palms on his chest.

"James…"

"Yes?"

"Say it." I ordered.

"Say what?" He knows exactly what I want him to say.

"Please." I begged, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

"I," Yes…

"Love," Keep going…

"Ice cream." WHAT?

"Ice cream?" He nodded. "You love ice cream."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Come sit." he said as he led me to the bench. He sat me down beside the cooler and then crouched in front of me.

I folded my arms across my chest to show my disappointment. I mean come on! Why does he always have to ruin the moment? Was it that hard to say that he loves me after all that he has done for me?

"Here," James said as he was handing me, well look at that, an ice cream cone that he pulled out from the cooler.

"You got me ice cream?" Is this boy serious?

"Yeah, the other day you were saying that you were craving for a vanilla ice cream in a cone."

"This is my next gift?" He simply nodded and waved the ice cream in front of my face so I can take it from him. I shrugged and held the bottom of the cone where a thick layer of paper towel was wrapped around it. Something was off about the way it felt but I chose to ignore it and eat the sweet goodness I've been wanting.

James stayed where he was and stared at me eating my ice cream.

"You're kinda creepy." I said when I was halfway through my cone.

"What if I say that the way you eat your ice cream is a turn on?" he smirked.

"Then that would make you creepy and perverted." I winked. He just laughed and then shifted in different position until he found a comfortable one. He was on bended knee with his hands on my mid-thigh.

"You can sit next to me you know." I said.

"I like it better here."

"Okay, then…" I was almost at the bottom of my cone when I removed with struggle the paper towel from the cone.

"How many times did you wrap this thing?" I said as I kept on unrolling it. James just gave me a nervous smile. Why the hell was he nervous?

I looked at the cone to see how much more paper towel I have to remove. I noticed a faint bump inside it. It certainly picked my curiosity so I decided to just yank off the paper.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

"Katie," he said as tears were prickling my eyes, begging to come down. "I know that we're both still young and that this is so sudden and will also sound incredibly cheesy but you mean so much to me that I can't imagine my life without you. You say that I became a love-struck sap but that's all on you. Sometimes I would catch myself smiling for no apparent reason and then I realized that I was thinking of you. That's what you do to me Katie. Everybody made it look like it was so wrong to love you but it couldn't feel so right. Now that you're eighteen, the only thing keeping us from being an 'us' is you. So I'm asking you now Katie, with my final gift to you in your hands, will you marry me?"

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

How the hell am I suppose to say no to that? To him?

But wait…

"James, we haven't even dated yet. We aren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"The purpose of dating is to get to know the other better and to see if they are your rightful match. I've known you your whole life and who knows me better than you? I'm not saying that we have to get married right away, I just want you… All of you… To be mine. Forever." he said as he wiped away the happy tears that couldn't help but make an appearance.

"SAY YES!" Jo, Camille, Carlos, Logan and Kendall yelled. I turned around to see them all in the main balcony.

"They knew about this?" I asked James.

"You really think I can get away with proposing to you without Kendall's consent?" I laughed and then realized that I haven't answered him yet.

"Just promise me one thing James," I said before he nodded. "When we're married, no more gift hunts." I smiled.

"Awn, but that's no fu— Wait, did you just say when we're married? Is that a yes?" he asked excitedly.

"That's a hell yes!" I replied. I ate the rest of my ice cream in one giant bite. He picked me up and spun me around after sliding the ring in my finger. I was laughing and beamed with happiness. I know that he was just as ecstatic.

And cue the kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER ! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER ! I have an awesome idea for an epilogue (well I think it's an awesome idea and I'm anxious to write it). And just to let you all know, NO IT'S NOT THE WEDDING ! I'm not really into writing about a wedding cause it's nothing new. yaknoww Katie gets nervous, James thinks that she is the most beautiful girl on Earth when she walks down the aisle, they kiss, reception and then off to the honey moon. Anyways, you will just have to wait until I update to see what will be happening ! <strong>

**Okay, so I have this other idea… And it is to make this story a series called The List. Each story will all be independent but part of the series. The concept of it is that each story will have a list of some sort that James and Katie will have to do together or one of them will have a list to do to get to the other person. In this story, it was a list of clues that Katie has to figure out to get to James. I'm starting the next one of the series and guess what ? You guys are going to be the first to read the summery. So here it goes: **

_**James seems to be annoying Katie more than usual. It came to a point where she screamed, "I HATE YOU!"**_

**Yeah, I know it's short but I don't want to give much out.**

**In the previous chapter, I suggested some stories that you should definitely read. So if you want to check that out feel free. Hot Water by Science-Fantasy93 has officially been completed (GO HAVE FUN, READ IT); Itisjustmyself wrote two new Jatie one-shots (THEY ARE FREAKING ADORABLE !)… **

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ BIG TIME DEMISE by GLEECHILD ! I have no connections at all to this author, I just really think that she (or he?) deserves so much more readers and reviews because this story is incredible !**

**That's it guys, until the next chapter… OH AND P.S. I'm starting college next Monday (LAST WEEK OF FREEDOM ) If I don't update soon, I'm really sorry !**


	11. Epilogue

**AN UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEE WHOOOHOOOOOOO ! I really tried to update this as fast as I can but college life is killing ! Anyways, here are some answers to my awesome reviewers !**

**Thechristinemae: AHHH you are awesome ! I'm so honored that you made an account to review my story. And I totally get you about the whole grammar thing, I really hate it too when I read other people's stories. However, I might miss a couple mistakes :S  
>&amp; I'm sorry for making you emotionally unstable... Trust me, I just write because too many ideas pop in my head and I need to let it out. Hopefully you're going to like this chapter because it's dedicated to you! And haha random question, are you filipino ? You have one of my names so I kinda figured...<strong>

**BigTimeSweetheart: no need for apologizing. I'm not forcing anyone to review and you shouldn't feel obligated to do so. I love writing because it clears up my thoughts not because I get kick-ass reviews! Okay, yeah, I admit that they do encourage to write more though...**

**James Maslow Is Mine: you missy almost gave me a heart attack when you said that they are going to have a fight! Gahhhh I can't wait! And, haha I always planned on him proposing because asking her to be his girlfriend is really predictable. I wanted something different.**

**Togetherwecanbealright: I think we all need a James for our birthdays haha.**

**Itisjustmyself: haha I'm glad you liked the 'I love ice cream' sentence, it's one of my favorites.  
>There's definitely going to be more Jatie stories but probably around december because then I'll have about two months of break. And no I don't have a twitter or tumblr but I am thinking about making a twitter because I practically check that website everyday. If I do make one, I'll let you know :)<strong>

**Science-Fantasy93: haha I'm glad someone here is excited for their marriage ! I always planned on it being 18 gifts and the final gift being the ring/proposal. Now, I know I didn't review for your latest chapter so I'll just do it here if you don't mind... OMGAAAHH ! Haha way to go Katie for pinning down Kendall ! I loved that you explained Logan's cold persona but he shouldn't be as bitchy as he is because he has a secret too. Seriously I am dying to know what's going to happen next. Oh and Carlos is hiding something too isn't he ? I mean he's so enthusiastic about the free cruise but it seems like there's something about him that's just off... I hope that now that they know they are going to die, they are going to take the precious time they have left to make things right and finish where they started off, as family and friends. So yeah, there you have it haha.**

**FreakierThanFreaks: awn haha it's always a pleasure to make readers happy. I'm glad you like the series idea but it might take some time before the next installment is up because I really don't have much time to spare. But hopefully, I can have some stuff done during my winter break.**

**So after ten successful chapters, here is the epilogue!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning everybody." Mr Derek greeted as he walked into class.<p>

"Morning." we all mumbled.

Despite my affiliations with Russel Brand and of course, Big Time Rush, Gustavo, as well as Kelly and Griffin, strongly suggested that I get a university degree in management in order for other artist and companies to take me seriously. So here I am with 7 other students in Public Relations 101.

"In the kind of profession I assume you will all be pursuing, it is very important that you know how to behave in an interview. To help you with this, you are all going to be interviewed by a friend of mine. You will be evaluated so take this interview as if it were a real one."

This should be pretty easy. I remember Kelly telling the guys that you can't give out too much information but you can't be too vague either. The short answers that go straight to the point are always the best and if the answer has to be long, try not to babble and roll around your words. Lie if you have to. Oh and, jokes are always a plus.

"So if you would all kindly welcome Ryan Seacrest." Mr. Derek said as all of our heads shot up and watched him come in.

I've already met Ryan at one of the guys' interview when I was ten or so. I wonder if he still remembers me...

"Hey guys, I'm glad to be here and I hope to see you guys in the Hollywood business soon. Your interviews will be recorded for Derek and also will be posted on my web page on KIIS-FM. Okay, so I'll just set up my stuff." Ryan said as he and Mr. Derek pulled out a desk and two chairs. Ryan then put his laptop and microphones on the desk.

"Will do this alphabetically so Tyler Abe, you're first." I mentally groaned. Being a class of only eight people, I'm the last one in the list even though my family name starts with a K.

At the fourth interview, I started tuning them out. The questions were often repeated because, 1- Ryan doesn't know anything about them and 2- They are just regular students, what else is there to ask?

Buzz.

I discreetly pulled out my phone and checked the text message I just received.

**Smile baby. I love you :)**

Ah the perfect fiancé! James knows just how much I get bored in PR 101 so he would always send me a text to brighten my day.

**I'll look crazy if I randomly smile. I love you more :)**

I was about to put my phone back into my pocket only to get another message.

**It doesn't matter 'cause we all know that you're crazy... Crazy for me ;) P.S your love can never top my love for you.**

It's things like this that make me want to scream to everyone: NOBODY HAS THE BESTEST LOVER EXCEPT ME!

**Keep thinking that babe ;) ttyl xoxo**

I listened to the sixth and seventh interview and soon enough it was my turn.

"Katie Knight. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while." Ryan smiled. I guess he isn't like those stuck up celebrities who often forget the people they meet.

"It's nice to see you again Ryan." I answered. Surprisingly, it doesn't really look like he aged since the last time I saw him in person. I mean I know it's Hollywood and you can get every single part of your body done but there still has to be a couple of signs of aging.

"Likewise. So how are you Katie?"

"I'm great. It's kind of different though being the one interviewed instead of just watching from the sidelines."

"I bet it is but don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough. Now for those of you who don't know this young beauty, she is the little sister of Kendall Knight from the hottest boy band, Big Time Rush and also the manager of British comedian, Russel Brand since she was only ten-years old." As he said this, some of my classmates gasped and Mr. Derek looked shocked. I haven't told anyone about my connections with the Hollywood spotlight simply because nobody asked. And, come on do I look like the type of person who would flaunt about my relationship with the boys? I am not Mercedes who has to constantly remind us who her father is.

"How's Rustyrockets?"

"He's great. He's vacationing right now with Katy for their anniversary." I guess my questions won't be like the rest of the class.

"Oh that's fun. Are there any new projects awaiting him?"

"He's had many movie offerings but we haven't gone through them yet."

"So hopefully will be hearing more about him when he gets back."

"Yeah, for sure."

"And your brother and his band mates? They must be pretty busy."

"Yeah, they've been having early dance practice and late night harmonies but they still have time for other stuff."

"By other stuff you mean dating right? I hear that some of them have even tied the knot." Of course he would be asking the guys' love life. It's one of the many things interviewers thrive for. In a recent meeting, Kelly told us that we can give out any information about love as long as we're comfortable with it and that it doesn't cause a scandal involving other people.

"They've all popped the question except for Logan." I tell him. Two weeks right after Stephanie came back, Carlos asked her to marry him. With the amount of impatience that boy has, it's quite obvious that he couldn't wait. And then a couple of weeks ago, Jo got so ill that she had to be hospitalized. Kendall was so worried that she wouldn't make it even if she was progressively getting better and Logan assured him that nothing bad will happen to her. He realized how short life can be so he proposed to her right when she walked out of the hospital.

And then there's Logan, he has the girl, he has the ring, he has a plan, but damn he doesn't have any balls! I swear I'll probably be a freaking grand-mother by the time that boy proposes! And don't even get me started on Camille. She has been waiting and waiting for him to ask her. And frankly, she's driving all of us crazy.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but marriage or no marriage, him and Camille are really in love." I assured him. I didn't want him or anybody else who will be listening to this interview to draw bad conclusions.

"Ah yes, Camille Roberts if I'm not mistaken."

"The one and only."

"I'm also assuming that your brother is engaged with Jo Taylor, one of the original casts of New Town High as well as the leading star in Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows."

"That's right. They're made for each other. It was so obvious that their relationship would lead to marriage." I never doubted them even after the movie deal Jo accepted. The quote "_The bond forge between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance or time."_ by Stephenie Meyer basically explains just how strong their love is.

"And what about Carlos?"

"He is engaged with Stephanie King." How does Ryan not know about these things? Carlos and Kendall practically screamed their engagement with Steph and Jo to the entire world.

"Rumor has it she's going to be directing the latest adaption of Stephen King."

"Yeah, she is really excited and he is one of her idols." I think it's quite obvious that she praises the land he walks on, she's named after him!

"I can't wait to hear more about it. So now I think the question that everyone wants to know is how is it possible that the pretty boy of the group, James Diamond, has settled down. I never thought that I'd see the day. This girl must be someone special." he inquires. I know what you're thinking; James and I didn't announce our engagement? Well, like I have already mentioned, I don't brag. James loves to brag but he needed to tell his mom first. And, if you know his mom, you'll understand why we told her about the engagement yesterday. He wanted to tell her as soon as possible but she is so intimidating that I asked him to just wait a bit. Now I know what are you thinking again; hasn't the paparazzi ever spotted you? Yes, yes they have. But, being Kendall's little sister they didn't question my presence around James. I've been seen with Carlos and Logan too so they didn't make anything out of my outings with my awesome fiancé.

"I don't really know how actually. It just kinda happened." I answered truthfully and then smiled while playing with my engagement ring. It's been two months since the gift hunt and I still haven't figured out how I managed to get my brother's best friend, my lifelong crush, the guy of my dreams to fall in love with me.

"So enough with Big Time Rush and more on you. Now I can't help but notice that rock on your finger." he pointed at my ring.

"Yeah, I've been engaged for two months now." I smiled proudly. Hm… I wonder if he will be able to add two plus two together if I drop a couple of hints. I might as well announce my engagement since we've finally told James' mom about it.

"Congratulations. I can't imagine how the guys must've reacted. They were so protective of you last time we met up." Let the hints begin.

"Kendall, Carlos and Logan were really supportive actually. They even strongly encouraged me to say yes." I chuckled.

"The lucky guy must've made quite an impression on them. However, I didn't fail to notice that you didn't mention James. Wasn't he supportive?" he asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"He kinda had to be supportive. If he wasn't then we would have some serious problems." Okay, come on he has to figure it out now.

"It sounds like he was forced to accept your engagement." I seriously feel like face-palming myself right now. I looked around the classroom and at Mr. Derek, they all had knowing faces. See, my hints were so obvious.

"No, of course not h—"

"If he had a problem with your fiancé wouldn't his best friend have a problem with him too?" Did Ryan just interrupt me? God, this dude really wants to have something bad on James. Oh well, too bad sucker, you won't be having any of that in my interview!

"Ryan, I think you're not concluding who I am engaged with." I mocked. I know, it sounds kinda insulting but he interrupted me.

"No, I'm really no— OH!" And the light bulb has finally switched on.

"That's right Ryan." I smirked.

"To all of you listening out there and hasn't figured it out yet," Psh, I strongly doubt there are still people who haven't figured it out. "This is an exclusive, the beauty sitting right across from me, Katie Knight is engaged with model, actor, part owner of the Diamond cosmetic business and ¼ of Big Time Rush, James Diamond."

"Took you long enough." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that I'm very lucky to have James." I replied.

"So I think this is all the time we have left. It was nice seeing you again Katie and best wishes to you and the future hubby." he smiled.

"Thank you so much Ryan." I smiled back.

"That was great Katie. Do you mind if I use this interview on my radio show?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I just have to tell the guys, Kelly and Gustavo about it though." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Yeah, go ahead." he smiled eagerly and started packing his stuff. I made a quick call to Rocque Records. They were all fine with the interview so I told Ryan that he can air it. Afterwards, I had Mr. Derek, as well as my classmates, question my affiliations. They were kinda bummed that I didn't mention anything about the band and Russel. I excused myself from them and proceeded to take my stuff as I exited the class.

Buzz.

**We're outside now baby. Love you xo**

I smiled and practically sprinted outside. The guys gave me a ride this morning before they went to the studio so there they were, Kendall, Carlos and Logan, sitting in the back seat of my J-baby, sleeping on each other's shoulders while James was in the driver's seat, drumming along to the music.

"Aren't they cute?" I said as I took a picture of them. This is so going to be on Twitter tonight.

"Gustavo made us practice our dance a gazillion times. We're exhausted." he whined. Instead of sitting in the passenger side, I walked over to James' side.

"Move over baby. I'll drive while you take a nap." I smiled. He nodded and did as I said as I took his place.

"Wait, I have to do something first." he said as he held my hand that was about to change gear.

"What?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly and deeply. Butterflies, elephants, every single animal is having a party in my stomach so much that his kisses affect me.

"That." he said. Damn, how can I drive now?

"Do you want us to crash?" I joked.

"I know, I know I give mind-blowing kisses. I've had a bunch of girls tell me that already." he laughed. I fake gasped and punched him lightly.

"Fine, I won't tell you what happened in PR 101, who I had a nice chat with and what did I announce to the public." I said before sticking my tongue out to him and then driving home.

"No, tell me. Tell me." he said with so much enthusiasm, you might even say he stole some of Carlos' energy.

"Just a minute ago you were so tired."

"Yeah but now you picked my curiosity. I'll sleep later, in our bed… with you." he said and then hitched his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not exactly what I want to hear James." Kendall said from the backseat. I looked in my mirror and saw that my brothers are all awake with a slightly uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Oh shush, you and Jo go at it like rabbits. And Logan and Carlos are screamers." James said. They all blushed and failed to contest.

"Not exactly what I want to hear James." I mimicked Kendall.

"Oh, you know it's true." he snickered. Yeah, my fiancé is kinda perverted…

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him again as I stopped at a red light. He grabbed my tongue and asked: "So what did happen at PR 101, who did you chat with and what did you announce to everyone?"

"Wet goew ove my tong."

"That's disgusting man." Kendall said.

"You want me to wet your tong?" he smirked. The light turned green and the people behind me were honking so he finally let go.

"Idiot." I said as I punched him lightly on the stomach.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." he chanted. Yeah, my fiancé is also very immature.

"Baby, I'll tell you. Now shut up." The guys snickered at him. By the time we got home, I told them about my interview and how Ryan is bad at adding things up together.

"Awe, but I wanted to be the first to tell everyone." James pouted.

"I'm sorry baby. But, you can twit about it after you take a… nap." I whispered the last word in his ear and gave him a suggestive look.

Okay, so I might be a bit perverted too. But, hey, if you have a man as good looking as James you can't really help it.

"See, that's why I love you." he smiled, picked me up and ran all the way to our room.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Nope, there are so much more. I can write a list if you want." he said between kisses.

"Can't you just name them at the top of your head?"

"You're smart."

Kiss.

"You're beautiful."

Kiss.

"You're awesome at pranks."

Kiss.

"You have these irresistible puppy dog eyes."

Kiss.

"You're the only one who can make my heart skip a beat."

Kiss.

"All in all,"

Kiss.

"You,"

Kiss.

"Are,"

Kiss.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>BWAAAAHHHHH IT'S OVER ! It's kinda sad to see it end here because it is my most successful story on Fanfiction but it has to end somewhere right ? Anyways, it's not really the end because I'm writing the next installment of the series 'The List'.<strong>

**So more stories to suggest:**

**- The DLSS Cruise by Science-Fantasy93: GO READ IT ! IT'S NEW, IT'S JATIE, IT'S AWESOMEEEEEE !**

**- The Other Way Around by mavk4444: It's so cuteeeeee !**

**- It Girl by SWACGleekFreak: The best way you can win a girl's heart is to sing the song It Girl. I swear it's adorable.**

**- There are a couple of stories by Jatieluv that make you aweeee so check it out.**

**So once again if you guys want a good read, check out these stories as well as the others that I've suggested in the two previous chapters. Oh and if you guys have any stories that you would like to suggest to me, go right ahead because seriously I'm tired of waiting for updates haha**

**Yeah, that's it guys... Thank you so much for supporting this story. Now why don't you review for the last time ? ;D  
><strong>


End file.
